Bernadette/Gallery - Penny's Posse
Miscellaneous Group Photos 908 (5).jpg|The brain is the sexiest organ. 908 (4).jpg|Checking out Amy's new dress. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls night out. MrsZack6.png|Amy is a great girl. . Fenc46.png|Girls worn out from trying to help their friend. Trc7.jpg|She's trying to manipulate you. Pn60.png|Push it real good ♪ Aq39.png|Catching Leonard wearing Penny's stuff. Trc6.jpg|Discussing whether Raj should see Emily without her hearing them. Trc5.jpg|Bernadette wonders why Howard is signing a contract with Sheldon. Trc4.jpg|Sheldon's contract. Lastcar.jpg|The Love Car. H&B1.jpg|The rooftop wedding. Scav4.jpg|Riddle me this...you little scavengers. Scav3.jpg|The scavenger hunt begins NP7.jpg|Berandette and Amy in the hotel lounge while attending a convention. Wedding26.jpg|Making wedding plans at the Cheese Cake Factory. Wedding25.jpg|Inviting the gang to city hall for their wedding. Wedding24.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and Bernadette waiting for the justice of the peace at city hall. Love6.jpg|Bernie's old boyfriend. Love5.jpg|On the science panel. Love1.jpg|The whole main room. Para7.jpg|The girls meet Zack. Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Stalking Trent is creepy. fl31.png|Amy paid Bernadette to slam the door. fl35.png|Bernadette conversing with Beverly. fl38.png|Hello, Beverly. fl41.png|Telling everyone farewell since he has a cab downstairs. Para2.jpg|Girls night out. Conc7.jpg|Having afternoon tea together. The weekend vortex bernadette and the guys.jpg|The gang during their Star Wars marathon. The Transporter Malfunction - Raj, Howard and Bernadette.jpg|Howard, Bernie and Raj. Wedding27.jpg|Bernadette and the gang watching Howard launch into space. Reconfig34.png|Penny turn to tell her story to Howard. Cr1.png|Howard's friends' intervention of sorts. Coat11.jpg|Penny and Leonard on Howard and Bernie's first date Conc3.jpg|Wondering about their guys acting like teenagers. Troll3.jpg|Howard trying to work things out with Bernadette. Troll2.jpg|Over crowded fantasy. Wild6.png|Howard, Bernadette, Leonard and Priya. Dance6.png|Sheldon, have you ever kissed a girl? Herb10.jpg|Looking at Bernadette's ring. Za3.jpg|Starting Amy on alcohol. NM2.jpg|Raj telling about his day. ju8.png|The wives come to visit. 213.jpg|Cast shot. 212.jpg|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. ju10.png|Wouldn't it be funny if we made the break through. Za2.jpg|Ice cream and liquor. teo1.jpeg|Dinner together. Bu29 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Bu27 (2).png|To a Sheldon-free weekend. Bu5.png|Offering Sheldon a medicinal get-well present. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. Posse1.jpg|Penny has red (wine). HS32.png|Downloading Stuart's dating site for Amy. Iss15.png|Stuart and the naked couple. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Penny Amy and Bernadette 2.jpg|Girls' night at the Cheesecake Factory. S6EP05 - the girls together.jpg|Hanging out at Penny's. S6EP05 - Penny threatening the girls.jpg|Penny challenging her friends. Ghj15.jpg|The Posse in 4A. Rt22.png|Reviewing Sheldon's addendum. Ghj11.gif|Her dead cousin's bride's maids dresses. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy 2.jpg|Bride's maid party. rv17.png|I invited my mother to the wedding. rv34.png|If you disagree, then you will disappear. The stag convergence penny, bernadette, and amy.jpg|Shocked at Raj's bachelor party toast found on-line. The stag convergence penny and amy 3.jpg|Bride's maid party. The Decoupling Fluctuation Penny, Amy and Bernadette.jpg|Penny's Posse opening presents. gt57.png|Tonight was like Game of Thrones. ju32.png|Plotting against their lying husband. Nov23.jpg|Hungary Bernie stuffing her face. A26.jpg|Raj fixing dinner. tt5.png|Dinner. Kt16.png|Looking at Emily's gift. What should he do? Kt11.png|Turn it on speaker phone. A24.jpg|Trying to stay at his mother's. A18.jpg|Talking things out. A17.jpg|Cuddling. Pim9.jpg|Stuart explaining what he did to invite women in. Pim4.jpg|Maybe it is me. Pim10.jpg|We should get more active. Trc1.jpg|Reviweing Sheldon's contract addendum. Kt32.png|What should Raj do about the present that Emily sent him? A15.jpg|Howard and his illusions. Corr13.png|Penny grabbing Amy's phone to tell his mother about Amy's activities. Hall8.png|Halloween costume party. Hall4.png|Are we a little blue? The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -10.jpg|Big bear waving to the baby. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -11.jpg|Having a talk with Uncle Raj. Hall3.png|Einstein got lucky. Hall2.png|Sexy Smurf. Hall1.jpg|Halloween costume party. rv56.png|I love America! rv57.png|Howard slams it shut. rv65.png|Worried about the government interfering. rv66.png|Racing away from Leonard. Tcc-26.jpg|I love America! Tcc-18.jpg|The email is from their acquisition department. Tcc-12.jpg|The government is after me! Tcc-13.jpg|Getting a sobriety test. VIN5.png|Raj's chicken nuggets. ju17.png|In the lab. HS42.png|Throw me another fish, Amy! HE7.jpg|They found a guy that looks like a dolphin. HE4.jpg|Amy is uncomfortable talking about the guy she met. HE2.jpg|Texting back a guy Amy met. HE1.jpg|Bottoms up! HS40.png|Checking out guys for Amy. HS35.png|No Indian guys. Bet37.png|You're options. Kt24.png|Reading Emily's card. BA57.png|Howard toasting his friend. BA38.png|Sheldon panicking. BA33.png|Happy Birthday, Sheldon. BA103.png|Singing Happy Birthday to Sheldon. BA101.png|Sheldon's birthday party. BA94.png|Sheldon apologizing for running away. bg54.png|All right, here we go! BA89.png|Sheldon apologizing for running away. BA13.png|Posse working on the party. BA59.png|Sheldon liked Bernadette's toast, but not his. I_could_use_your_assistance.jpg|I need help with Amy's gift. MMM10.jpg|Dinner with Raj. Bu29 (1).png|Bernadette stuffing money in Raj's pants. Bu27 (2).png|Bus trip to Vegas. Bu51 (2).png|Surprise!! Tj17.png|The comic book store watching Howard and Raj play. Tj16.png|Watching "Footprints on the Moon" play. Sf12.png|Girls' night continues after Shamy ends. Wd1.png|Watching the Hofstadter wedding. Wd24.png|They're consoling Amy. Po21.png|Getting ready to watch the wedding on the Internet. Wd43.png|At least you got picked. Po26.png|Bernadette screams when Sheldon scares her by peeking in their window. Po25.png|Sheldon watching his friends. Tbbt 10.02 tmm-7.jpg|Someone blabbed about my pregnancy at work. Mil13.png|Talking to Howard's cousin. Mil17.png|Bernadette is still pissed. TRR4.jpg LRA11.png|Girl's Night at Amy's. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. LR-17.jpg|Posse at Bernie's. 10.22 TCR-19.jpg|Girls night out. TCE-15.jpg|Talking to Bernadette who is on bed rest. Jt138.jpg|Bernadette didn't get to see all of Magic Mike. Jt97.jpg|Yep. Jt96.jpg|Wrong answer. Jt88.jpg|Okay, can you guys keep a secret? Jt39.jpg|I know the answer. Category:Photo Gallery Category:Penny's Posse Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:Bernadette Category:Amy Category:Girls Hanging Out Category:The Big Bang Theory